Hello Friend A Pewdiecry Fanfiction
by TotaltotheMax
Summary: Cry has been in a dark place deep in his mind for a long time. He looks happy, but it is all just an illusion. Nothing makes him truly happy anymore. Except for Felix. But Felix has a girlfriend. How will Cry deal with it? [Sorry for the awful summary]
1. Chapter 1 Cry's POV

Chapter One

Cry's POV:

"Christ! What the hell was that?!" I flung myself back into my chair when the freaky zombie guy made an appearence. I breathed deeply trying to calm down. "Alright friends. I think that was enough for today! Remember, I'm going to Italy this weekend to visit Pewdiepie, so check for any videos on his channel! The links in the description! Bye." I finished my recording and began the fun process of editing. The whole time, my mind was on my upcoming trip to Italy to visit Felix. Well and Marzia, but truth be told, I have never really liked her and I think the feeling is mutual. I sighed deeply. I'm not gay okay? I'm not gay for Felix. This thought keeps running through my head as I go about packing and cleaning up my crappy little apartment. I wish it were better, but it's the best I can do with my pay, so I make do. I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm gay, I'm gay. Somewhere along the line my thoughts changed and i admitted it to myself.

"Ryan, you are gay for Felix so just stop avoiding it and live with it." I said aloud to myself. I think that I always knew it, somewhere deep down but I just didn't want to admit it. That would just ruin everything. My walls that I have carefully built over the years were slowly crashing down. I couldn't let people in. It would hurt too much. My past- well that's something no one should ever have to go through. I don't want pity. That's all I've ever had my whole life. I hate it. Nobody truly understands, they just pretend they do, so as not to hurt your feelings. But you can always tell the liars from the real deal.

But now, Felix, he was saving me in a way. He was bringing my walls down, without even knowing it. I love him and all his quirks and that was more then I could ever say about anybody from my past.

How am i supposed to survive a week with Felix without acting on these feelings? He's not even gay. I mean, he has a cute, pretty, Italian girl, so why would he ever want some ugly, poor kid who's too afraid to show his face? Let's face it, I have no hope. Suddenly i wasn't looking foward to this trip as much as before. What if I screwed everything up?What if he thinks I'm some sort of freak? Well I suppose I won't have to worry as long as I keep my feelings in check. Yeah, that's all I have to do. I can do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Cry's POV:  
"Sir? Sorry to disturb you, but we've landed in Italy. It's time to get off." The young flight attendant said, as she shook me awake.  
"Wha-? Oh! Thanks friend." I said sleepily from behind my precious mask. I sat up in my seat and streched. I glanced over at the flight attendant with a slight frown on my face. She was staring. Staring at my mask... Almost as if she were frightened of it/me. My self-confidence had just reached a new all time low.  
" Uh... You can uh leave... I'll be fine..." I trailed off awkwardly. Her eyes widened when she realized I knew she was staring at me.  
"Oh! Uh... I'll just be going now." She stumbled over her words.  
"You do that." I muttered. With the combination of this incident and the time difference, I was in a bad mood. It was like 3 am back in Florida. Too early for me.  
I grabbed all of my stuff, which wasn't much, and got off of that damn plane. I glanced around, looking for Felix and/or Marzia. They were no where in sight. I shrugged, figuring they were just a bit late. Maybe traffic or something. I sat down on a bench nearby, and prepared to wait.  
Two hours later, and I'm still sitting here, waiting. I slouched even further down on the bench, if that was even possible, and sighed. My phone, laying on my thigh, had been silent the whole time I was waiting, besides the 50 times I had tried to call them. I would have just taken a cab, but, being the genius I am, left most of my money at home, and besides, I never even got Felix's new address.  
I dialed Felix's number yet again. It rang. And rang. And rang. Then I heard a click, almost as if somebody was acually picking up. But nope. Just his goddamn answering machine. I groaned and hung up, not even bothering to listen to his cute, cheerful voice blathering on about leaving a message. By this time, I hadn't even hoped that the click would acually be him answering. Too many disappointments. I ran my fingers through my already unruly, chocolate brown hair. I resigned to watching more people walk by. By now, I had seen tons of families and planes come and go.  
At first, I was fine with the waiting. I guess that, despite my awful mood, I was excited about coming to see Felix. Now, I was just becoming depressed. Every happy family that walked by, just made me realize how screwed up my family acually is. My hidden, forlorn eyes caught every joyful, excited family that walked by. I felt a burning in the back of my eyes. 'No, Ryan. You are not going to cry. You are not going to cry. You've had enough self-pity. Man up.' I thought to myself angrily. But the thoughts kept coming. 'Why couldn't I have a family who was normal and just loved me, even when I screwed up? Why couldn't I have friends who acually cared enough to come pick me up? Why-'  
Suddenly interrupting my thoughts, my phone vibrated on my leg. I quickly sat up and glanced at the caller ID. Pewdiepie a.k.a. Felix. I glared at the phone. Oh this kid is going to get it! I smashed my thumb against my cheap phone's answer call button.  
"What the fuck man?! You didn't even respond to any of my goddamn texts or calls! I've been sitting here for like two hours!" I yelled into the reciever, practically spitting fire.  
"Woah. Hehe. Chillll out mah friend! We need to all just chillll out." The thick Swedish accent slurred into his end of the phone. The bad reception made it almost impossible to make out, but I got the gist of it. Of course. He was drunk and probably still drinking. Now why the heck would he get drunk, when he knew how much I disliked drunks? He knew I was coming... Didn't he?  
I sighed. Whether or not he remembered that I was coming wasn't the point right now. Getting out of this place was. I lowered my voice a bit, but the rage was still burning in my eyes.  
"Let me talk to Marzia." Whenever Pewds was drunk, she was there.  
"Why do you ne-"  
"Please. Just hand her the phone."  
"But whyyyy?"  
"JUST LET ME TALK TO HER!" I lost my temper and patience om the last sentance. I heard him whine like a little kid and could imagine his kicked puppy look. It almost made me feel bad for yelling. Keyword being almost. I then heard him handing the phone off to someone. I think it would be a safe bet to assume it was Marzia. I began mentally preparing myself for Mar-  
"Cry? Ryan?" Oh. Too late.  
"Um yeah." I still had an undertone of posion still laced in my voice. "What? Forget I exsisted?" Okay, maybe I was being a bit rude. But I was on my last nerve. No. I was beyond my last nerve.  
"Ry, what do you mean? What's wrong?" She sounded genuinly confused as to why I was so mad. That made me rethink my tone of voice. Maybe a bit nicer? Nah, this gives me an excuse to yell at the girl who stole my man- I mean my friend.  
"What's wrong?!" I laughed wryly. "Hmm. Let'a think, shall we?" My voice was becoming gradually louder, so I tried to bring it down. But it was almost as if I had lost control of what I was saying, and my blind rage was taking over. "Maybe it's the fact that I should be sleeping right now? Or maybe that I've been on the plane for 10 hours? Or perhaps the fact that I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TWO DAMN HOURS FOR ONE OF YOU TO PICK ME UP?! Other then that, I'm perfectly fine!" I put a ton of sarcasm into my last sentance, being as it was my native language.  
"Look, Ryan, I think that you are either sick or drunk. Felix didn't mention anything about you visiting. I think you should just go to bed, get some rest and when you wake up, you will be fine." But I heard nothing of what she said after I heard the second sentence. I was shocked. I mean, I was his best friend... Right? Maybe not. I began doubting every single word he had ever said. But perhaps if I had listened closer to her, and wasn't so busy freaking out, I would have heard the tone of betrayal in her voice when she spoke those words.

_**hey bros! Thanks for reading! (Aka only Kato and possibly Brooke) So basically updates whenever I feel like it and yeah. Sorry for the awful story just trying it out. Broday Everyday! *Brofist***_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_A.N. Hey guys thanks for reading my story! if anyone has any better ideas for a title just review and tell me. I know, this one is awful. And I don't hate Marzia. In fact, I love her. But for the purpose of this story, she has to be a bit of a female dog. Do I need a disclaimer for this? I mean, if you're reading this, you probably know that they own themselves... whatever. I don't want this deleted so... Disclaimer: I do not own any real life people in this story (ex. Pewdiepie, Cry, Marzia, family members.) So read favorite and review. Enjoy the story friends!_

Felix aka Pewdiepie's POV:

I woke up and immediately groaned in pure agony. Okay, maybe that was a bit melodramatic, but you get what I mean. My head hurt, okay?! I wrestled off the blankets that seemed to be suffocating me and grabbed my head. At least I wasn't feeling like I was going to throw up. Those are the worst! Nevertheless, my hangover was much worse than it usually was. Not meaning that I go and get drunk every night. Because I don't! Look, I'm not the type to get hammered night after night. Even I have my limits. One of my friends hates drinking, so I don't do it often out of respect for them. But for the life of me, I just couldn't remember who it was. Hmm. Weird. Whatever. I'm sure it will come to me eventually. I shrugged it off and threw my legs off the edge of my bed, wincing. I glanced around my room. Wow, I really need to clean up. No wonder Marzia can't stand it.

I dragged my hung-over body out of my pigsty and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I searched through the still-new smelling cabinets for a glass. Marzia had organized everything, so I basically have no idea where anything was. I would guess the massive headache didn't help much either. After a few moments of searching, I found a glass and filled it with tap water and threw a few Advils in, which had been lying on the counter. I chugged down the water and felt almost no relief. With a headache this bad, it would take a while.

I sighed in resolution and leaned against the counter, closing my eyes. Peace. Utter peace and silence. In other words, pure bliss. My head stopped pounding for a few blessed moments.

"Felix! You're awake at last!" My eyes snapped open and a throbbing in my head began again at the high pitched voice of my girlfriend.

"Oh! Marzia, you scared me." I shut my eyes again, but this time out of pain. Did she always have to be so dang loud? Geez. I think she noticed the pain on my face, because her face showed slight apology. Hey! Maybe she would know which one of my friends hates drinking! I decided to ask her, I mean, what harm could it do? She either did or she didn't. "Hey, since you're here, can you answer my question?" She nodded apprehensively. "I was just wondering, which one of our friends hates drinking?"

She tensed up at the question, but forcibly relaxed her body language. What…?

"Oh uh. I, um, I don't particularly remember now." She twirled her hair with her fingertips, which I knew by now to be a habit of hers when she was lying. My eyes narrowed. She did know, but didn't want to tell me for some reason. But what was it?

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded, not harshly, but not softly either. This just caused her to become even more nervous and an even worse liar, if that was possible.

"Look, Felix, I think that you are either sick or still drunk. I think you should just go to bed, get some rest and when you wake up, you will be fine." She said definitely, but yet still nervously. She was still twirling her hair, which meant she was still lying. I frowned in concentration. That line seemed almost… familiar? Oh yeah! I'm 99% sure she said it when I was hammered last night! Wait but who- Oh yeah, it was to Cry over the phone. Oh shit… He hates drinking… I really should-No I _have_ to go call him and apologize. He would never forgive me otherwise.

I ambled out of the kitchen caught up in my own thoughts, unintentionally ignoring Marzia's questioning shouts. I began taking larger strides, as I was eager to settle any possible issues with my best frind. Surprisingly, even with all this drama, I guess you would call it that, my hangover headache was almost completely gone. Thank you Advil or whatver you were! I strode into my room and promptly tripped over my own two feet. I fell gracefully (not) and landed on something square-ish and hard.

"Geeenius Pewds strikes again." I murmured, sitting up on my elbow and pulling the thing out from under my side. It was my iPhone! Well, that saves a lot of time that would have been spent searching. I prayed that it wasn't dead and to my surprise, it actually wasn't. First good thing that has happened to me today.

I pulled up my recent calls list and clicked on the name labeled, 'The Masked Man'. I could have sworn he was labeled in my phone as just plain Cry… Must have been one of my drunken moves that I never remember the day after. I made a mental note to change it back. But now I had a call to make. I held the phone up to my ear and waited as it rang. Then, a click.

"Hello?" Cry's deep, sexy -wait what?!- voice came out a bit rough, almost as if he hadn't gotten any sleep and had been crying or something. But that couldn't be right. Well the no sleep part could be right, but not the crying part. It was probably just the phone reception.

"Hey Cry! It's your best friend, Pewwwwdiepie!"

**_hey guys! Total here. So I'm not really sure how the update schedule is going to work out. It all depends the length (p.s. tell me how long you think the chapters should be in the upcoming stuff) and my schedule. But I will try to work out some sort of order to it soon. Hate to leave you with a cliffhangerish thing, but at the same time, I love it! So until next time, R&R and I'll see you soon! Total out._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**_(This is just a mini chapter that a friend recommended.) _**

Marzia's POV:

As soon as Felix left the kitchen, I sighed in relief. That, was too close. Way too close. I shouted after Felix questioningly, but that was more so he wouldn't be suspicious. I didn't really want him to come back... Not until I gathered myself anyway. I had to do something better. He could always tell when I was lying.

Following this line of thought a bit, my mind turned mostly to me and Cry's conversation last night. If you could call it that. Was I too hard on the kid? Sure he was only a year younger, but he was almost innocent like a kid. Naive like a kid too. But I mean, I was usually pretty nice. When it comes to Cry however... I'm not really sure exactly. Maybe it's that I feel a bit threatened by his relationship with **my** boyfriend.

I remember the last time he visited. It was awful. Well not to them, but to me. Sure, Felix had a great time and it made him happy, but it most certainly did not make me happy. I clearly remember Felix getting so caught up with Cry - gaming and whatnot- that he almost completely forgot about me until Ryan left. That was when I began feeling a bit threatened by their friendship.

I had always felt something... more from Cry. Not towards me, towards Felix. Call it female intuition, but I think he wanted more. I don't even know if he realized it. He never acted on it, so I'm guessing he just hasn't realized it yet. But when he does, he begins to put my relationship with Felix on the line. What if Felix feels the same? Oh God. Now I'm just panicking. But I really do think that Ryan might be gay. He has never really been attracted to me and, I don't mean to brag, but guys were almost always falling at my feet. Unless they were... well unless they were gay. That's really all there is to it.

Despite my dislike towards Cry, I was having my reservations about what I did last night. My side of me that didn't actually dislike him, (I didn't completely hate him. He was actually pretty sweet at times.) was telling me that I had been rather wrong in what I did... this morning I guess it was. I basically left him at the airport with no where to go, no ride, and probably not a lot of money. He was rather poor, whereas we had money to spare. What had I done?! How could I do that? And to make it even worse, I had done it knowingly and willingly. I'm a terrible person.

*_CRASH* _I jumped, startled. What was that noise? Sounded like something (or someone) falling and crashing on the ground. I think it came from Felix's room. What did that clutz do now? I wasn't too concerned, I mean he fell all the time, but I sped up a bit anyway. I was about to walk into his room and check out the scene, but I heard Felix talking to someone. Was he finally losing it? Knowing how wrong it was, I decided to eavesdrop on his conversation with whoever. To my relief and chagrin, I realized he was talking to Cry when he said something like hey Cry! It's your friend Pewdiepie. Oh no... What if Cry tells him... I'll just eavesdrop and if I see a problem, I'll step in and make something up. Yeah okay... I leaned closer and listened closely.

**_hey guys! So I just realized how short this actually is. I'll try to update my next chapter as soon as I can, but I haven't finished actually writing it yet. So it might take a bit longer. Hope you understand! Oh and I realized there were two a.n.'s in the last one. Sorry 'bout that. R&R guys! I'll update soon!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cry's POV:

"Hello?" My voice was a bit rough, from all the crying I've done I guess. My throat was killing me from the racking sobs I had let out this morning. I was just in a shitty mood as well, so that didn't help matters much.

"Hey Cry! It's your best friend, Pewwwwdiepie!" A cheerful Swedish accent rang through the phone. It was him.

I stared at my phone in disbelief. Why was this bastard contacting me? And how dare he call me his "best friend"?! He didn't even remember I was coming! The nerve of this guy! Sure, I love him, but right now I really strongly dislike him! My eyes darkened and burned with the same anger as earlier this morning.

"What do _you_ want?" I sneered into the phone, thinking of the cruel words that were exchanged this morning.

"What do you mean bro? What's wrong?" Pewdiepie's voice was practically radiating concern for me. I scoffed in pure disbelief.

"Don't play stupid! C'mon! Just admit your mistake so I can get out of this hellhole and catch a flight home." I really just wanted to go home. I was staying in some crappy hotel that smelled of alcohol and probably had bugs crawling everywhere. The walls were practically falling apart. Wait… Was-Was that b-blood on the wall?! Okay I want out of this place.

"Is this because-" Pewdie's voice tore me out of my thoughts. Could he actually be reme-"I was drunk last night?" Nope. He still doesn't remember. "Cuz I'm real sorry about that bro! I have no idea what came over me! You know I usually don't get that drunk."

Probably that witch, Marzia. No. I am not going to accuse her out of some petty feeling of jealousy. No matter how much I want to, I am not going to do that, unless there is proof. In that case, I would turn her in in a heartbeat. I probably wouldn't regret it much either. But that isn't the point right now. Sorry about that. I'm like ADD or ADHD. I get distracted often and very easily. Like right now for instance.

"Hello? Cry? You there? Say something bro!" His concerned voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah. I'm still here." I snapped. My anger had faded a bit, and I was left with exhaustion. "But I wish I wasn't here." I muttered the last part in a hushed whisper under my breath. It wasn't intended for him to hear. But somehow, he did hear it.

"Wait what? Cry, where are you anyway? What is this 'hellhole' you were talking about before? Your house can't be that bad!" The Swede inquired, obviously confused yet curious. I fell back onto the creaking bed, sprawling out and banging my fist on the bed in frustration. How could I possibly get him to remember without directly telling him? He usually wrote things like this down right? I'll just tell him to check his calendar. He probably wrote down there. It's worth a try.

"Check your calendar." I spoke almost emotionlessly, purposely not using my typical endearing term of friend. Let's hope he figures it out now yeah?

"Uh okay…" Pewds said. I knew that he was staring at his phone in confusion from his tone of voice. I smiled fondly at the thought. I then snapped myself out of it. Being all gay was not going to help you be angry, Cry! I scolded myself mentally. I heard rustling on the other end and suddenly the Swedish accent returned.

"Hmmm. All I have down is that tomorrow is Marzia's birthday. Thanks actually! I still have to get her a present. Cry, do you think that it's too early to propose to her?" He mused, voicing his thoughts to me. Okay, so he still didn't remember. How could I get him to r- Wait what?! Propose?! Like as in, marry her?! Thank God I was lying down, because my knees suddenly felt like jelly. My already reddened eyes began to sting once more. Goddamn it. I am way too emotional today. And it's all because of the idiot on the other end of the line.

If someone asked me what happened next, I probably wouldn't be able to give them a real answer. I don't exactly know what actually happened next. I guess I just finally snapped. It was like, I wasn't me. I saw myself lying on the bed, screaming profanities and such. But I don't know what I even said. It was almost a hazy fog surrounding me and blurring my idea of reality. And then it was all gone and I was listening to the annoying dial tone ringing in my ears.

Did I hang up on him? Or was it him? I don't even know what just happened! I groaned. Now Pewds was probably really mad at me. I would probably be mad at me too. What was I even saying? Oh God. I hope I didn't tell him that I loved him or that I was gay. That would rip me apart even more then I already was.

I slid off of the bed and basically just collapsed to the ground. I breathed deeply and forced myself to get up off of the filthy floor. I dragged my exhausted and beaten body into the bathroom, making sure to avoid the blood stain on the wall. Truth be told, the blood hardly bothered me now. In fact, it looked inviting. What? I shrugged off the thought and stared into the cracked mirror. The blank, black eyes of my emotionless, ceramic mask stared back at me. I reached behind my head and hooked my thumbs into the straps, gently removing the mask from my face. I placed it down on the cracked, porcelain (everything in this place was cracked!) sink and tried turning on the faucet. Nothing. I just wanted to wash my hands and face! I kicked the stupid thing in frustration.

That was a mistake. "Damn it!" I hissed between clentched teeth. That hurt like hell. But at least the water was running now. I looked down and glared at the sink. Of freaking course. The water coming out was red. Almost like blood.

I turned it off, not even bothering, and gathered the courage to look at my face. It should be easy to look at your own face and, for most people, it is. Lucky them. That is not the case for me. It used to be easy, before I got the scars that is. Back when I was actually a happy person. Before he came and killed me inside. That man who was called my step-father.

I finally gained enough courage to look in the mirror, at my hideous face. People used to say that I would have been rather dashing if it weren't for the scars. Or they would lament about what a shame it was that such a great face was mangled. I hated it. That's where the mask came from. I've learned that if you hide your face, people stare, but give no pity. That is the way I liked it. I think.

Who was I kidding? I didn't even belive . I was rather lonely. It's pretty desolate living alone with just a cat and dog for company. I glared at my pathetic self in the mirror. Why couldn't my face be normal?

My face. My scars. They mock me every time I look at them. They have long since ceased hurting, but just dwelling on them brings on the painful memories.

My icy blue eyes scanned the scars as I gripped the sides of the sink for support and stability. The burn marks on my right cheek from the devil's cigarettes. The scar spanning from the top of my left eye down to my cheek from the knife thrown at me. The ones on my nose and left cheek from the broken beer bottles. The permenatly crooked nose from the ruthless and relentless punches, slaps, and kicks. All from my oh so wonderful step-father. The memories zapped through my mind like lightning. Each memory was tainted with red at the edges of my mind and each more painful then the last.

I shrieked and punched my reflection in the mirror. The reflection staring back at me. The reflection with the torturous memories. The mirror broke and the shards casqueded to the tiles below, but I hardly heard the crashes. I was staring at my fist. My fist that was now all torn up and bloody.

The blood... It was fascinating. The way it fell so methodically onto the white tiles, staining them with my life force. I hardly even felt the pain, that is how into it I was. I sank to the floor, eyes still trained on the blood. It just flowed out of me and slid down my pale and clammy hand. It was sick, but yet beautiful at the same time. My hand was almost completely painted with the red at this point. The thick, dark liquid was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

_**hey guys. so hope you liked it! Credit to gravitysabully for making me update. Should I tell you what went down on the other side of the line or keep you in suspense? Hard choice. So R&R. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next update!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Felix's POV:

I hung up. I can't believe I did, and yet I did. I couldn't listen to the accusations any longer. He had reason to be mad, obviously. I mean, I totally forgot about my best friend coming. No wonder he was so cold. But God, something else had to happen. Cry never got this mad at me, and I've screwed up worse then this before. His words lashed like a whip, still fresh.

_"Oh God! You're so screwed up! How the heck do you have the nerve to call me your best friend?"_

_"I've been hurt before, but this! This is just cruel! I thought you were better than this, I really did! Now I can see how wrong I was!"_

_"Leave by myself why don't you? Oh wait! You already freaking did!"_

But no matter how much these words hurt, no matter how much they stung, the words I had hung up on hurt the most. They would be the ones I would remember until I died. The agony in his voice when he said it.

_"I HATE YOU."_

That... I just... I couldn't even form complete thoughts. I had just sat there in pure shock listening to the ranting. You try listening to your best friend rant about how much they hate you, and how you really screwed up. You'd hang up too. But I knew I deserved this. It was all my fault! I didn't blame Cry, I really didn't. My own fault.

I broke down at last, sobs wracking my thin frame. He hated me. He hated me. He hated me! I tried to staunch the tear's flow as Marzia called from bevind the door, but the tears kept coming. It was as if I had no power over them. I curled in on myself, trying to block the painful memories of shouted words. This friendship had- No, still does! It's not over!- means a lot to me, but I screwed up. I screamed into my tear stained pillow, blocking out the world. But not the words. The words wouldn't leave!

I hardly felt Marzia's arms surround me, hardly heard her consoling me, hardly smelled her distinct scent. All I knew at the moment was pain. The pain of my world crashing down on me.

* * *

Cry's POV:

I came back to reality with a massive migrane. Damn this is bad. It hurt more than my bruised knuckles. Probably had something to do with passing out in the bathroom next to a puddle of blood. Seems likely. I grabbed my head with one hand and pulled myself up with the other. Intentionally not looking at the broken mirror, I rummaged around for some pain killers. No, I'm not overdosing. I'm pretty sure I have that... Urge under control. For now anyway.

Got it! I pulled out the bottle and took two dry. I followed the instructions and threw it into the bedroom for later use. Thank God they keep this stuff in hotels. Oh right! Hotel, Italy. I have got to get back to America. I simply cannot deal with any more of this. Maybe some seperation and peace are all I need. Although, I highly doubt it.

I paced the hallway, trying to figure out a way to get back. Plane would work... If I had the money. Which I don't. Of course I don't. Why would I be able to catch a break? I chuckled harshly to myself. I began speaking aloud to myself. How normal right?

"Sweet Jesus what have I done? Have I fallen so far, that nothing remains but the cry of my hate? The cries in the dark that nobody hears. If they listened then perhaps they could hear. God. My life is a war that can never be won. I'm talking to myself. Geez Cry, you're not on stage doing a soliloquy. Get yourself together man!"

You know, you could always just ask HIM to help. It's the least he could do. Especially after all he's done to you.

There it was! The fabulous voice in the back of my head! Except this time, for once, he was right. It really was the least he could do. After all they had done. It wasn't JUST him, you know, just mostly him.

I noticed that I was dripping blood on the carpet. There was a trail of blood on the ground, back and forth, back and forth. I cursed under my breath and stopped pacing. There had to be gauze to wrap my hand with in the bathroom. So I came to a decision. I would clean myself and my wounds up a bit, figure out his address, and get the money. Selfish? Perhaps. But it really was my only option open at this time.

I rushed back to the bathroom, skidding slightly on the blood. I really should clean that up, I thought dimly to myself. I would get around to it. Eventually. Or maybe I wouldn't. Not like this hotel would care either way. Arm still dripping slightly with blood, I wrapped some gauze around it and hoped for the best. It wouldn't get infected. Probably. No time for that, got to find his address! With that thought, I set off to a seemingly impossible task.

* * *

Somehow, I had managed to find the address. Multiple phonebooks and a few calls later I was standing outside a house. I believed it to be the house I was looking for. God this is difficult. This is just a wound to my pride man. I took and deep breath and pushed away my pride for a moment.

I gathered myself and knocked on the door, obviously not using my injured hand. Moments later, a rushed face appeared at the door, ready to shove whoever it was away. When they saw who it was, they froze.

"Hej Marzia. Haven't talked to you in a while."

_**hey guys! So sorry it's been so long. I've been super busy, grades are slipping, just life ya know? I'm really sorry for that part in the middle... If you have no idea what I mean, nevermind! If you do... *Hides behind barricade* Shoot wrong fandom. Sorry...Anyway, this chapter is totally because of xXRanger'sApprenticeXx. Awesome person with awesome stories! Her review guilt tripped me... Thanks to other reviewers as well. **__**That is all. You may disperse to your lives now. Au revoir!  
-Total**_


	7. Chapter 7

Cry's POV:

I thought that was a pretty decent response. You know, calm and somewhat collected. That's what I was aiming for anyway.

Her widened. I could practically see the panicked thoughts running though her mind. She never was good at hiding her emotions. Like right now. Her face was bright red, from what I couldn't tell, her eyes were darting around like an escaped convict's, and her muscles were tensed. Well, she couldn't be much happier to see me could she? Note the excessive sarcasm.

"Wha- I thought- Uh..." Marzia kept stumbling over her words. I casually raised my eyebrow, a skill I have perfected over the years, considering that it is one of the only parts you can see of my face behind my mask. I was encouraging her to get on with it. I may have seemed calm on the outside, but I was actually freaking out on the inside. This was the moment of truth. The moment where I could either screw everything up, or get exactly what I needed; in this case, money. Although considering that it was me we're talking about, I would probably screw up.

"Well, uh, Cry! Weren't you supposed to uh... be in uh... Well you know..."

"Actually I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Probably a stupid move on my part, but I couldn't resist it.

She glared at me before continuing with renewed confidence. That wasn't supposed to give her confidence... "As I was saying! Shouldn't you be in America?"

I winced at the obvious venom in her voice, but quickly regained my composure so as not to show any weakness. "Perhaps I should be. But I'm sure you know everything... don't you?" Nice one. Way to stay collected. For once, my thoughts weren't sarcastic.

"Well I don't uh know exactly what you mean..." She was stumbling over her words once more. Well, if anything, I succeeded in making her lose her newfound confidence. I think that's a step in the right direction. A baby step, but a step nonetheless.

I chuckled dryly at her response. "But of course you don't! How stupid of me! I mean, why would you? Felix told you nothing. Nothing at all. Or so you claim." I shrugged on the last sentence, giving off an air of not caring.

"Yeah... That is what I said isn't it?" Why did she sound almost guilty when she said that? Could she actually be feeling guilt about what she had done?

"What? Wasn't it true?" Feigning innocence, I looked at her carefully from behind the mask. I was searching for any signs of weakness or of her giving in. I grinned in my head when I saw the edges of her façade cracking.

"Well uh yeah. Of course it was true? Why would I need to lie? Yeah it's true." Her eyes were darting around, panicked once more.

While she was weakened slightly, I decided to tread on thin ice. "I want to see Pewds." Bam. It was like some trigger word. Her eyes locked on mine, filling with some emotion that I couldn't quite place. Was it rage? Or maybe distress? A combination of the two?

"I don't think that would be the best choice."

"And why is that?" I had a bad feeling about the answer...

"Because he's busy."

"Doing what exactly?"

She hesitated slightly before continuing. "He's busy... sobbing his eyes out."

My eyes widened in concern. "What, why? What's wrong?! What happened?"

She looked at me, her expression clearly disbelieving. "Really? Says the one who was yelling at him through the phone. He hasn't even left his room since that call!" She seemed to be on the verge of screaming, but holding herself back for some reason. Why would she be- Oh of course. She didn't want to alert him of my presence. I grimaced. This was supposed to be a quick and simple in and out job. Not some big production. That sounded really insensitive didn't it? I can't say anything right can I?

"Look," I was just getting right to the point now. "I just need some money and then I will be out of your hair forever." Before she could protest, I quickly added, " it's really the least you can do. I just have to get back to America. That's it!" Rip the bandage off quickly, although that might not be the best phrase at the moment. My eyes flickered down to my arms, where long sleeves thankfully hid the bandages on my arms. I couldn't stop thinking about how enticing the blood looked... But what was I thinking? I couldn't sink that low; no, not again. But those are memories better left dormant.

My eyes flicked back up as Marzia began speaking again.

"If it helps Felix, then so be it." She didn't even seem remotely concerned at the fact that she was ripping my heart out. But I knew, deep down, that she was right. We both would go to the deepest pits of the Underworld if it meant helping him. We had that in common, if nothing else.

I never even went inside. I simply waited outside while she did whatever she had to do. Get money or whatever. She came back outside with money and printed papers in her hand. She handed the former to me.

"Money. It's not much, but it should help you out for a while. All I could find around the house." She then handed me the papers. I glanced down at them. They seemed official. Or at least important. "Plane ticket. Direct flight to Florida. Best I could get this last minute." She glanced at her watch. "Flight leaves in... an hour. You should probably hurry. Just..." She hesitated before saying, "Just... Take care of yourself okay?" And with that, the door closed and I was left standing alone on the doorstep.

* * *

It's said, that when you're in a rush, you don't notice anything. You're in your own little world, where there is nothing but you and the object that you're rushing towards. Perheps there is more truth in that than one might expect. I was in a rush, and I noticed nothing. Not other people, not the vendors calling out, nor the person calling my name. None of those things seemed important to me at the time. Not until after. Until after I was on the plane and it had taken off. Only then did I realize who's voice it had been. Pewdiepie's voice calling out, telling me not to go.

_**hey guys. So dreadfully sorry for not updating. Vacation and issues with school and computer. You get it. Quick thanks to my good friend TrappedinNeverland. Check out her stories too. Great author. So hope you enjoyed it and please review! 'Kay thanks bye.  
**__**-Total**_


End file.
